1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a drain closure assembly for a bathtub, lavatory or the like, and particularly to a drain closure assembly all operative parts of which are located at the drain body as contrasted with a drain closure assembly that includes extended linkages for remote control.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A drain closure assembly utilizing a bistable snap seal member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,433 issued to Shu-Lien Liou. The central portion of the seal member is attached to a post slidable in the hub of a spider. The post itself is a complicated three part structure to accommodate a coil return spring. The edges of the seal member are exposed to the stream of water from the lavatory or tub spout which might cause the seal member to snap to a position opposite that intended. Also, a strong current of waste water may cause accidental closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,333 to Stephens shows a conventional seal member movable to engage the flange of the drain nut, but including a snap actuator member confined at its edges within a complicated assembly.